I want to marry kai hiwatari
by mv2015
Summary: "I want to Marry Kai Hiwatari, 12 woman one mansion and only one will marry Kai Hiwatari." Kai has a choice to make, when he might lose everything he has to pick a bride and will have the more then once to choose from. Will Kai find a wife ? be a bad boy or lose everything or maybe just maybe fall in love ?
1. Chapter 1

I want to marry Kai Hiwatari

The lawyers looked it over, again and again, yet it seemed there was nothing to be done. Under the cold eyes of the person paying them to find a way out of this situation the 3 men sighed in unison and looked up to the angry Russian. "I am sorry sir." One spoke "But Mr. Hiwatari will is quiet full proof. There no way out of it" He said and almost cowered under his gaze.

"Don't give me excuses solve it." The young man walked to the window staring out, looking across the great sky line there was only one thing on his mine, getting his inheritance, and it was becoming a problem his accounts are being frozen thanks to a dead bastard having the last laugh at him.

"Your grandfather will states that if you are not married before your next birthday – you will lose everything" The second man said putting his glasses down, Kai didn't replay him, he had already read the papers over a hundred time snot only did his grandfather do that but someone had slipped this news to the media, because outside his window down in the street, girls where standing waving up, he narrowed his eyes, they were waving banners and fighting among on another

"Marry me!" a girl screamed top of her lungs "NO! Marry me."

"Seems you have quiet a bit of fans" The third man spoke, "You have your pick." he added, any man would die to be in his shoes, get a wife and inherit a large fortune.

"It is my pick." Kai repeated looking down at the females, his crimson eyes scanning them over, they were mostly desperate girls fighting for his attention but…. If he could have his pick of, if he did need a wife and would be suck with her for a time, it would be best to have some decent choices.

"What are you saying sir?" His layers looked up to him their papers and laptops in a near row. Kai turned form the window facing them "You're my lawyers every one expecting me to submit." he said with a cold voice "They want a special let's give them one." He added before turning back to the window looking down at flashing cameras and recorders, the media was having a field day, if he had to have a bride he would pick one out himself.

`~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*Breaking news*~~~~*~~~~**~~~~**~~

"I want to Marry Kai Hiwatari, several woman one mansion and only one will marry Kai Hiwatari." Girls are streaming in handing in applications to become one of the girls that will be picked to go spend time with the extremely attractive former champion and upcoming business billionaire Kai Hiwatari. They will be judged limited and one will remain after a few months leading up to his birthday.

A personal assistant of Kai was appointed to hold interviews, she adjusted her glasses and started interviews with some of the girls sending in their applications' "My name is June, and I want to marry Kai Hiwatari." she winked at the camera, her fire red hair and large blue eyes.

Many more girls waited to hear who will be picked to spend time with Kai Hiwatari.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to marry Kai Hiwatari 2

The mansion was set up, with luxuries rooms and the perfect scenery, the cars would arrive soon with several woman all been selected out of the applicants, they were picked due to their status, some has been picked for their brains and others must have been luck, yet all this ladies where about to fight for attention and a ring on their ringer and palace next to a handsome Russian.

It was time to meet the girls, Stepping outside the extravagant mansion was the personal assistant to greet in the entire woman, and inform them of what will be having place before the meeting. Watching the luxuries cars pulled in the brunette couldn't help feel slightly annoyed by the spectacle of it all, there were reporters at the gates, and the brunette watched the first pair of long legs climb out their transport, her legs seemingly endless but once she was out , it was clear as day she was a thin and lean model.

"Hallo, I am Kaila" She step forward towards the girls who were now popping out of the cars, their faces were lit some of them seemed excited and giggling others seemed to own every step they took confidence surrounding them, models or starlets in the making.

"I'll give you the tour and I'll show you your rooms." Kaila said with a soft smile, she looked down on her note pad. "Here will be a range of gowns to choice from, tonight you will meet Mr. Hiwatari at a masked ball and take off your masks at the end of the night" she stated looking over the many smiling confident faces "And one of you will go home at the end as well."

As the girls rushed along to their rooms to hustle throw the extravagant ball gowned and masks put out. "I am Kim, I am a model." She smiled her fingers traced throw her jet black hair, her green eyes looked towards the camera." I want to Marry Kai Hiwatari." She said with a confident smile "I am the package beauty brains and I know we would make a stunning couple" She winked and held up a ruby red dress along with a black and red mask.

Another girl twirled in a bright blue dress "My name is Maggi" She said lifting the silver mask to her eyes "I am a business student." She watched the other girls pairing their dresses and shoes "I think I would be a good wife, especially in the spot light and social aspect." She added and looked to another girl with flaming red hair "I don't think I have any competition here."

June with red hair and big eyes smiled "We are a lot of girl's" she laughed "But I am not going to let them back me into corner." She said with a dangers glint in her eye.

"Are you kidding me?! We are totally made to be!" Angela said excitedly, she laughed and smiles "I am the future Mrs. Hiwatari, just wait and see"

IT scenery was set and the doors where opened far away from the girly giggles and talks of makeup and shoes Kai stood in front of his mirror with a frown "I don't like ties." He growled.

"Your future brides are all getting ready for the dance." Kaila said before she handed him a tie.

Kai raise his eyebrow and looked to his assistant "None of them have any T-shirts with my face on right?" The handsome male asked his crimson eyes falling on his brunette assistant who shook her head "no, they seem very nice from what I seen." Kaila said holding her smile.

The outside courtyard was lit up with small lights and music, it was beautifully set up, the girls stepped out one by one saying their names. Lacy blushed and smiled at the elegance of it all she was used to having it all and Lacy loved to get her way, she was Blond tall and had shocking blue eyes.

Kai stood watching the woman one for one walking out towards him, Kai couldn't help but smirk, even with the masks on he knew he would enjoy this time , The girls all smiled and mad small whispers one of the woman's eyes really stood out, Kai was intrigued the cold Russian. The music played and it was time to pick a woman to spend some time with and get to know, Kai's crimson eyes swept over the woman some seemed to have relaxed, Kai could see one girl sitting on her own she seemed out of place, Kai was about to take a step when a hand touched his upper arm "I am June." she said her voice smooth and soft, a sexual tone Cleary visible.

"Hey." Kai looked into her eyes, she was tall and her dress complemented her fiery hair "Let's dance."

Thank you every one for reading! Please leave a comment! I hope you will enjoy the Fun, drama and steaminess to come! 3 let me know which girl like or don't like thank you so much love you xx


	3. Chapter 3

His crimson eyes watched the woman; he had refused the dance offered by the red haired female wearing a elegant black mask. Kai watched the woman committing to get his attention, somewhere busy at the drinks table he could tell easily who the parties girls where, their eyes on him most of the time. The Russian's eyes went to one of the girls sitting on the stylish sofa that has been set out, she had thick curling blond hair it fit well with her green eyes hiding under the mask and green dress, she gave him a seductive smile. "I think I will go have a word with her in privet" Kai looked to his assistant, she stood not too far from him as her job was, holding the note book in her hand, she nodded and took down a name.

"Kai" The blond stood up, her eyes light up as he walked towards her. "Magi" she said holding her hand out to the handsome Russian yet kai simply raise his eyebrow at her, did she expect him to kiss her hand? Kai sat down picking up a glass of champagne form the table next to the sofa.

"Tell me what your occupation is." He asked his tone was cool and calm, yet his eyes where all seeing. He did not want some silly girl that had less than two brain cells to rub tighter no matter how long her legs and big her breasts.

"I am a business student" Magi said quickly and played with her long curled hair, her green eyes never leaving Kai's face, she wanted to make sure he did not forget her. Magi was smart and she also knew she would have to make a lasting impression if she was to stay in this mansion behind tonight.

Kai nodded impressed, at least she was not a silly fan girl like he suspected of the girl that was staring at them from not too far with black hair and large blue eyes. "Are you missing classes whilst you are here?" He asked interested slightly.

"No not really," Magi said her voice hesitant, kai noticed it. "We have a slightly break in term right now." The blond added quickly.

"Kai!" a voice called, it was back to the fight for attention kai acknowledged, to be honest kai had to admit it was quiet the ego boost to be so in demand by all this beautiful woman, he got up and put down the half full glass of champagne. The Russian looked towards the girl that had called him; it was June again with her flaming red hair and flirty smile.

"You must send 2 home tonight." His assisted stepped closer with observant slightly unyielding eyes, She had a job to do see to his needs was of course the biggest part but other than that he had to try and see out the gold diggers in the pack of girls, Yet kai did not look to her his crimson eyes looked to the girls swaying to the music.

"Write down these two names." The Russian commented his voice aloof, and he stepped to speak to the next girl.

Two women sat comparing their dresses for a moment then turned to look at where kai spoke to another one of their competitors. Kimberly and Jacquelyn had seem to become friends quickly they both where models and professionals in their part. Kimberly was the first to say something. "I am not going home tonight." Kim said with a sheepish smile "I will pull out all the stops, just wait till I get into my bikini and get that man into the hot tub." She winked to Jacquelyn, She had admired Kai for a while.

"Hmm this other girls aren't really competition." The brunette agreed with slightly softer eyes. She did want to find love it wasn't a lie being here. Jacquelyn. "Let's form a little alliance" she suggested to her new found friend "Until we are the last two standing in any case" she added thoughtfully. But their conversation was interrupted when the woman dressed smartly stepped forward, her hair was pulled up and small black rimmed glasses.

"Ladies if I can have your attention, it's time for eliminations" Kaila said in a slightly calmed voice, she stepped towards where the rosses grew wildly and kai stepped forward as the woman all stood together, his eyes looked over the woman one or two of them looked at him nervously others seemed self-assured and confident.

The tall strong man did not want to drag this out. "Alice" His voice said calmly, Kai watched as the shocked girl stepped forward, according to his assistant she is a pageant winner as well as a clever a former dancer, yet he could not see much else in her meek manor and the way she downed one glass after the other tonight had made the choice easy. "And Christine," He added, this girl was not surprised Kai noted. The young girl had tears in her eyes as both girls removed their masks exposing their faces to the Russian they had hoped to win. "You may go home." Kai said simply and turned away from the girls.

Kimberly and Jaclyn exchanged approving looks to one another; June seemed pleased and relieved with her wild red hair. The assistant would finish the progress now in having the car take the two girls away. Magi was pleased as they were lead to their room's they would share rooms in pair's the reason he thought was most likely to create some tension and see who is drama queen's. Magi's roommate was a smirking younger girl, odd girl she thought because when she unpacked there was a T-shirt stating 'Tala's Biggest Fan' printed across it in large blond letters.

Walking up the steps towards his room, Kai felt slightly tired tonight this was all very annoying he enjoyed fine woman there was no doubt in it yet he wondered how his lawyers were doing in getting him out of the mess as he reached the top kai undid his shirts top buttons and stepped into his luxuries suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to marry kai Hiwatari**

**Chapter 4: **

Laying outside letting the sunlight head over her almost bare body, June have a smile over her cherry red lips. "Have you seen him yet today?" She asked to the girl next to her who seemed lost in her own imagination, the black haired girl next to her looked up her eyes bright. Olivia has not been a very outstanding face that it had come to a shock to many that she was not first to leave, it was clear she was more a Tala fan girl then a kai fan.

"No." Olivia said in a slightly bored tone her eyes looked around. "I am sure we'll see him soon." Olivia said as she turned on her back letting her stomach get some sun as well.

Kimberly sat with her feet touching the water; her dark exotic eyes saw them first. The model sat up straight instantly; she could see Kai walking over the grass towards the swimming pool. Kimberly resisted the urge to frown when she saw his lapdog not far behind him his shadow, the assistant.

"Are you joining us for a swim kai?" Jacklyn asked before anyone else could, her tongue licking over her tin lips. Jacklyn's legs where wet, but her hair was still perfect and dry.

"Latter." There was a promise in kai's voice as his crimson eyes looked over the girls, he did appreciate their long legs and slender figures, and everyone was in their own swim suit or outfit bathing in the suns light. This layers where still working away at that will of his grandfather, but until then this was not too bad.

"A talent contest will be put up." The brunette woman next to kai said, her voice was casual, she seemed more relaxed then she did last time she spoke to the models and other contenders. "Each person will have a chance to display their talent and be judged on it by Kai."

"What do we win?" Angela's voice was now the one on the forefront, she adored kai. Angela fluffed her brown curly hair and batted her long eye lashes, he had to be hers. Angela would stop it nothing until Kai put a ring on her delicate small finger.

"A date, with me." Kai stated as he watched their faces light up, yes there was a pleasure in being admired by so many woman. "To get to know two of you better, in somewhat privacy."

At that comment there were gasps and whispers. "Two of us kai?" June said with a sweet innocent smile.

"There are a lot of girls at the moment." Kaila replied now, Kais assistant her tone was light. "One at a time and we might be here all year." She added with a slight laugh in her tone. Kai gave her a glance, not finding her as amusing as she thought herself to be.

That got every ones attention and the battle had started. Two girls had already gone home leaving ten other to compete scared that in failing this simple act of showing their skills, they'll be next to go home. But what the girls didn't know is that two will go home with the lowest judgment from kai instantly, but Kai didn't see point in telling them about it.

Soon after the small stage was set up and at the end one chair stood. In the dark scarlet chair sat the Russian sitting there like a king on his throne watching intently as the show started just for him.

Nicole a kindergarten teacher walked up, her outfit was that of a teacher only a lot shorter skirt then should be allowed in any school. Kai smirked looking at her long legs as she moved. "My Talent is singing nursery songs in reverse" The blond announced, but kais face dropped when she started.

Next was Kimberly, she was singing, kai listened for a moment yet soon got abit bored of her sift smooth tone, she looked attractive in her blue silk dress and pinned up hair. But not long after her appearance it was almost they expect same song by Olivia and Maggi both. "I hope the next one does something different" Kai said giving a bored sigh, looks like this contest was a horrible idea.

June came walking up with a hola-hoop and for a few moments kais eyes were fixed on her moving hips. June was elegant kai noticed that, her tongue darted out to lick her lips. The rich red hair dancing in the air as she moved. Her slender legs toke a few steps forward and then one step back, she was teasing him. Kai smirked, it wasn't a real talent yet more entraining then the nursery rhymes. It ended to quickly and abruptly just as the Russian was starting to enjoy it. The next girl stepped up, this one had black hair and recited a dark poem that slightly disturbed kai, her name was Olivia Kaila whispered form affair when kai frowned.

The show ended with a few more acts and even on juggler, but the Russian had made up his mind. He stood up and looked as the girls lined up in front of him each in their outfit hoping to please his eyes, but he got slightly bored of most their acts. "Jacklyn," Kai spoke her name smoothly then added "Maggi, You will be going on a date with me tonight." Kai turned on his heels and walked away leaving Kaila to do the dirty work for him.

The two girls rejected relieving jealous glares form the others "I am sorry girls." Kaila said stopping them from walking off. "But we are not done yet." That got their attention Kaila thought as they turned to look at her, they did not like her much. "Two of you will go home now as well." She said with a sad smile, it wasn't truly sad she felt slight pity for the girls.

"But Kai didn't say..." Olivia started to argue with Kaila but she stopped when the brunette looked to her then to the paper in her hands, Kaila adjusted her black rimmed glasses. "Angela and Julia will be leaving us." Her voice was relaxed yet slightly stuff as she gave them the news. "Pleas back your things the cars are waiting" The brunette walked away with that words. Kai had ordered her to get rid of two girls that he could not even remember their names; he also did not want any desperate fan girls around him.

Angel gasped her dreams of being Mrs. Hiwatari shattered in front of her eyes. "No." she whispered, she had his poster put up everywhere, he was 'the one' they were meant to be, how could he pick another girl over her? How…

Standing there with a displeased expression Julia gave a deep frown she was a beauty pageant winner, the frown did not suite her beautiful face. "Unbelievable" she muttered. The beautiful Julia did not know where she went wrong, she had done everything perfectly.

"How did they take it?" Kai asked as Kaila set his drink down on the large desk, the day was not over yet his eyes looked to the assistant for a moment then down to the papers in front of him.

"Like champs." The brunette assured him with a cheeky smile of her own.

"And the date tonight?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow at the brunette that shadowed him.

Kaila winked "It's all taken care off." She vowed.

Thank you so much for reading ! Thank so much for the support, I would love to hear form very one on who is your best contender ? Who do you think will win this game and who is really playing it the girls or Kai… XXX Marchell.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder how the dates going" an envois Kimberly stated as she sat on the large bed surrounded by some of the other girls. The black haired girl could almost turn green how mad she was, that Magi and Jacklyn had been picked to share a date with Kai Hiwatari. It should have been her, Kimberly was beautiful, and every one said so. The young girl was a model of high slandered and would soon enter the Victorian secret models if she gets her way. Kimberly Higgins always gets her way.

The red head shook it off; she knew she had this in the bag. June stood out she has her whole life. "I am not worried." The red haired female said her green eyes filled with confidence. "The first date doesn't matter. The first kiss – now that matters." She added. The first girl to kiss kai would know she's winning the game.

"I want to know what's happening on that date." Lacy said as she popped a olive into her mouth and smiled sweetly.

"With any luck one of them might fall off the boat." Kimberly huffed causing laughter to ring throw the room.

The boat moved smoothly throw the water, the night air was cold and crisp. The Russian stood at the railing his crimson eyes looked up at the blackened sky and watched the stares. "They are laughing at me." The bluenette mumbled under his breath before turning away. Kai looked down here two girls sat on large cushions, candlelight shaded over their faces they were whispering. "Gossiping" kai said to him before he walked towards them.

"Kai come sit by me." Magi the shyer one of the two commented, her large doe eyes turned up to him.

Jacklyn pulled on kai's arm lightly more a caress. "Don't hog him Maggi." Her tone was smooth and soft but kai knew territory fight that was going on between the girls. Kai sat down between them slightly unconfutable.

"The food will be out soon." Kai said his tone cool as he picked up the glass of red wine and brought it to his lips. Kai wanted to smirk at the thought of his Personal assistance face when they left the dock. She wanted to join them on the boat but he had refused. Kaila gave him a stubborn chin. Kai had send her on different earns at the moment more important than babysitting the two girls that were fighting for his attention.

Jacklyn smiled and took a hefty sip of her wine and smirked "I am starved." The black haired girl commented. But kai noticed that the blond to his left was not drinking. Maggi sat still and polite.

"No wine?" Kai asked the girl raising a eyebrow as the food arrived in front them, sea food everything rich and enough to get even Tyson's belly full.

"I don't drink" Maggi said her voice thin and light as she toke a sip of water. Maggi was smart and she was not playing the game the same way that the other girls where. No she would use her brains more than shameless flirting.

The food was decent 5-satre like most anything Kai enjoyed they ended the date with a glass of expensive champagne. The past was refreshing after the rich tasting fish and prawns. Kai did give them a hand as they left the boat and walked them to their own car. The proud Russian did not want to listen to them talk all the way back to the mansion. "Thank you kai." Maggi said with her same painfully sweet voice. The blond stent to her toes and kissed his cheek before getting in the car.

Kai was slightly surprised by the sudden intimacy from the mousy girl and it seemed Jacklyn followed her lead "Dream of me?" The vixen said and winked at him her lips touched his cheek as if to erase the kiss Maggi had given him. For an instant kai almost blushed but it passed he did not have any feeling towards the girls. "And I want to keep it that way." The Russian stated before walking to his own car. Kai hopped that the assistant he sent out did her job.

**Thank you every one for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is much more to come next chapter is an elimination with a fun twist XD . I also want to encourage everyone to look at Big brother beyblade and submit an OC! Love xxx Marchell**


	6. Chapter 6

The slight summer breeze blew against the Russians skin, he walked throw the halls of the mansion. He had something he need to get to, but as soon as fingers touched his arms he paused and turned, by the opened door stood Kimberly. Mischievous danced in her eyes. The Russian resisted to frown wondering what game this one is playing in the house.

"Kai." His name was almost a purr on her lips her fingers still on his bicep he could feel her long nails throw his white shirt. "I was hoping I could steal you away for a moment" Kimberly added her voice smooth and flirty. Her tongue licked over her red ruby lips.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow; this should be interesting a slight distraction couldn't hurt. "Go on then." The handsome Russian said with the full authority that came with being a Hiwatari. She was a attractive woman, And the Russian has noticed her long slender legs. Kai half wondered if this was against these games rules yet he allowed her to lead him aside.

Kimberly smirked and smiled slightly, she was about to make a connection and impression on Kai, not only getting ahead in the game but taking a step closer to being Mrs. Hiwatari and finely having a place where she belonged. "I don't think we have had enough time alone." The black haired model said as they stepped onto the terrace. The breeze against dress exposing her legs even more. The view of the gardens was something to admire but that was not what Kimberly was focused on right now. "I want to get to know you better." The model added pulling her fingers throw her black raven hair. "And you can get to know me." She was being more then suggestive, Kimberly was set on it to prove to the handsome man just how much fun married life could be.

With one smooth step The Russian was against her and brought his moth towards hers in a teasing manor, maybe he could use a distraction right now.

"Ehm." The gruff sound came and the Russian stepped back much to Kimberly's frustration. Sanding with a frown on her face was the personal assistant " I would like all the girl sin the kitchen for a challenge." She said, the brunette's voice was calm yet something snappy about it. "That means you to Kimberly." Kaila said with a tight smile holding that irritating IPad in her hands whit who knows what on it.

Kai rolled his eyes not surprised about the interruption, sometimes he wondered why he hired the brunette. That was until he was the dominating way she shooed the girls into the kitchen and smirked.

June looked at the verity of pots and pans and instantly felt her heart dropped, she knew this was going to be something she did not want to do . Cooking is something June preferred a chef to do this for her. June had never learned to cook, she had never needed too.

"As you might have guessed, today we are going to see your skill in the kitchen." Kaila announced. Kaila herself did not like this challenge it was so arrogant to think a woman's pace is in the kitchen but this wasn't about her this was about the 8 girls and her Russian boss who was now lounging by the pool side.  
"Your all going to split into two teams and cook tonight dinner." The brunette said a slight smile creeped over her lips. "Expect for Stacy and Maggi."

"What about us?!" Stacy gasped, the young harries didn't understand what she did wrong she had been perfect lady and … and..

"Relax." The brunette rolled her eyes and glanced down at the tablet screen. "Stacy and Maggi will be competing in a small trivia challenge after dinner…. I suggest you girls go study up one of you will go home. Study books have been left in your rooms." Kaila turned her hazel brown eyes back to the 6 girls left after she heard Maggi and Stacy gasped and leave mumbling some un-lady like words.

"Can we pick our own teams at least?" This time Jacklyn spoke out with pure confidence and Kaila shook her head. "Kai actually selected the teams" The brunette said and glanced to her notes . "Kimberly and Olivia. You're on the on the appetizer." The girls seemed happy with the easy choice. "June and lacy you're on the mean course" She looked to the last two girls "So that leaves Jacklyn and Nicole on desert." There were sudden whispers as they started to plot their meals. "One last thing Lady's," Kaila paused them mid-way to the door. "The losing team goes home." With that she left the girls and the chef in charge of hanging the ingredients to tend to them.

"I picked the teams?" Kai raised his eyebrow at Kaila as she walked from the kitchen. She was a sly one; he had to keep his eye out for his assistant's tricks.

"I wanted to make things interesting. Trust me you'll really see a girls personality when their forced to work in teams they didn't pick." She had a point and Kaila knew it. Besides she was bored and watching June and Olivia attempt to cook.

"If gives me a stomach ache your fired too" Kai smirked watching the brunettes face d

**XxxX**

_Hey :D! sorry for the pause and delay on updates. I had some Exams to take care off but their done now so I'll be updating like a mad woman wahaha. Thank you all for reading and please leave a comment I would like to know who your cheering for to marry Hiwatari ? Who do you think will win the challenge? Lots of love Marchellv_


	7. Chapter 7

"What is the capital of or Netherlands?" The questions kept coming Stacy bit her lip, trying to remember the pages she had gone over. She wasn't a stupid ditz ? she was a Business student with ambitions.

"Amsterdam." Maggi said quickly with a sweet smile of victory. The game wasn't over yet. A horrible feeling set in. Stacy's eyes widened is that sweat?! NO GROSS

"For which of the following disciplines is Nobel Prize awarded? A. Physics and Chemistry B. Physiology or Medicine C. Literature, Peace and Economics. D. All of the above."

Whilst the girls were going throw the ropes of showing everyone how much brains their pretty faces had. But the challenge that was happening in the luxuries library wasn't here the real action as happening, because down stairs and throw large oak doors there was war, Eggs flying as June attempted to get them into a foam.

"Move!" June pushed Olivia out of the way, June was working with Olivia on a appraiser but it felt as if they were working against each other not together. The team work was nonexistent and June was starting to lose the patients, they said red heads always have bad tempers.

"I am trying to do my bit" The smaller girl snapped back, Olivia was getting pushed around by the more dominate girls and the emotional strain was getting to be too much. She bet Tala would have never made them cook!.

Yet Kimberly and her companion Stacy where doing brilliantly, they had a narural team going and was cooking an medallion stake with multiple elements to go with it. "They say the best way to a mans hart is throw his tummy" Lacy winked .

"Oh no dear" Kimberly laughed "There is one more route." She winked.

"Have you ever even handled a whisker? "Nicole asked as she took over from Jacklyn doing all the work for the moody model was not something the School teacher was not use too.

"I am not a cook or a prissy teacher." Jacklyn snapped as she slowly put the pudding into the oven now they had to hope that it came out fluffy and did not fall into a sticky mess.

Nicole tapped her food "Jacklyn are you going to help me clean?" She asked whipping the counter clean.

"Oh it looks like you got it under control love." Jacklyn smiled and strapped to turn around, but suddenly her feet slipped on the eggs spilled by Olivia and Jacklyn went down, she went down hard among egg and cake flower. A extreme silence fell over everyone until the first giggle came from Maggi and then everyone was laughing at the site of the tall mode sitting on her bum covered in cake mix.

"Stop laughing." Jacklyn tried to stand up but her stiletto heels where to doing as tolled and she only ended up in the same position.

"Oh I can't breathe." Olivia wailed form laughter when finely Kimberly held out her hand to the very angry and outing Jacklyn.

"Don't worry about it hun it happens to the best of use" Kimberly said with a smile. She actually hopped that was caught on camera for Kai to see. The future Mrs. Hiwatari was not sitting in a batch of eggs on a kitchen floor.

XoX

"Food will be ready in a minute." Kaila stepped into the study where her boss sat looking over paper's small reading glasses hang form his pocket a reminder that he was only human after all.

"Any of it burnt?" The Russian looked up with a slight smirk on his lips. He was hungry and if all else fails he would make Kaila fix him stake and chips he had done it before after all. The day was long and his layers didn't have any good news about his grandfather's will it would seem that Kai was still stuck with having one of the woman as his wife.

"It would seem so." The brunette smiled slightly as she picked up his empty coffee mug.

"Right I'll take a mother girl on a date soon. I should make a slight effort after all." Kais voice was light and aloof. He watched Kaila's face as she gave a curd nod. She didn't like the idea, Kai noticed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll have something arranged. Now come on before the food gets cold." The brunette smirked and smiled, she waked form his study to the liberty for a quick result on the IQ test that was given to their other girls one of them won't be joining the dinner party.

OxO

Stacy sat with a worried look over her perfect futures, she had given this stupid test her best shot and Maggi seemed slightly less worried about the outcome, but it was done now, and one of them will have to go pack their cloths and walk throw the doors with the chance of being romanced by the handsome Russian out the window.

The steps at the door mad them both look up, and like a scene form a movie the door opened slowly and in walked Kai, his crimson eyes looked over the two girls. "I am here to inform you who won." Kai said in a slightly bored tone. This was Kaila's job not his. "Stacy go home. you failed." Kai said and looked to the other girl with big green eyes. "And you're companying me to dinner."

Xoxox

_Note: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment. Remember Big brother OC accepted until Monday. _


	8. Chapter 8

"I cant take this any more!" the young girl shouted at the top of her lungs, the air felt thick and confusing She couldn't stand it any more, ever since she spent one on one time with Kai at the dinner table it has painted one big bullseye on her back.

Non stop bitching and now she looked down to where the blue sat in her heel, its turned into childish pranks. Maggie picked up the ruined high heel and felt like throwing it into a certain read heads head. "June! I knew it was you!" The businesswomen said as she walked to the room next to hers yanking the door open. Maggie could see the expressions on June and Jacqueline faces as they where talking about something- her most likely.

"What did I do this time sweetie?" June asked dipping the brush back into the ruby red polish .

A sweet smile over her lips as she looked to Jacqueline then they both looked to the very angry little brunette Maggie.

"My shoes don't play dumb!" Maggie exclaimed with a frown over her forehead then more word slipped out of her lips. "OH wait your not plaining are you? You really are that dumb." Maggie said anger swelling in the young girl.

"What's your mouth !" Jacqueline jumped up from the bed her green eyes lighting up with anger.

4there was a knock behind them on the door.

"Ladies? I everything alight in here?" It was the Personal assistant of Hiwatari, her hair pulled up and her face seemed to be hiding a satisfaction.

With here eyes quickly filling with tears Maggie pushed past Kaila and headed out the door. Leaving the brunette a lot less happy about the small cat fight. "Vandalize isn't appreciated in the mansion." Kaila stated looking from one model to the other. "I hope you two realize there are consequences for your actions here today." Kaila stated and turned on her heels she could hear the remakes being made as she went to find out if the more vulnerable girl Maggie was okay.

"I am sure." her voice was creaking as she patted the brunettes hand slightly "You been nice to me." the business student said again. She had enough of the struggle – if this was how you got a guys attention then she wanted no part in it . "I am sorry - I really like him but he cant be my prince charming."

"I don know what to say Maggie – I actually thought you where best applicant." The assistant blinked, she knew that some of the girls were more aggressive but didn't expect the quiet girl to quiet and go home.

The young woman almost let out a slight laugh. "Kaila, careful some oen else might see how much you actually like your boss." She said in a knowing voice.

"You would like to come tell Kai before you leave ?" Kaila said quickly changing the subject direction, the jealousy she had been feeling past few days was really starting to shine throw.

"I am sorry but I don't want to face him." Pulling fingers throw her hair. "I want him seeing me quit" she smiled a sad knowing smile. Kaila nodded she knew Kai didn't like seeing weakness but he wasn't a monster – she would fill her boss in on the latest developments.

"I am glad we got to spend some more time together Kai." Her voice was smooth and made the Russia give a smirk as her fingers traced up and down his arm. Sometimes its good to be him.

"I do want to get to know you better." Kai struggled and watched as Kimberly licked her lips and smiled.

"Ehm" Kai almost let out a growl trust his little brunette assistant to come ruin the building mood.

"We need to talk Sir." OH she was calling him sir now, this was important. Kai sighed and gave Kimberly a dismissive look.

"We'll talk about this some more latter." Kai promised, he waited until the door closed and Kaila started to explain what she had that was so important she had to walk into his study.

"So a cat fight mad Maggie run off." Kai frowned he remembered her name and actually enjoyed being around her, she was intelligent but …

"You have to do something about those two." Kaila said determination flared up in her brown eyes making the green in them more visible. The businessman disappeared and for a moment he was a man looking at her. There was something notably different about her today, he could smell the sft sweet smell of her perfume.

"I enjoy their company you cant expect me to toss out a woman every time she shows her claws." He was winding her up now and enjoying the expression on her face. " Jacqueline has such nice claws too." He mused and then Kaila's eyes widened and she walked out of his study clicking the door shut behind her. She was so touchy.

"June , Jacqueline" He walked into the dinning room, dressed in a formal businesslike suite the strong aroma of his aftershave soon filled the room. Kai showed nothing but authority.

"Kai?" June smiled and almost purred. "You are joining us all for dinner?" The red haired girl smiled.

"Kai's joining us?" Olivia and lacy both peeped at the same time. Olivia was becoming a fan girl but that was a problem for another day.

The Russian touched the chair in front of him. " My future wife might be in this room." He stated simply. "What she is not is deceiving and not out to run other girls off." He added the atmosphere changed quickly. "Maggie has left, and June you will be packing your things and getting your backside out of my house." A gasped from the girls had Kai look over the remaining woman.

"Not long now." The Russian said with authority and a smirk on his lips. Olivia, Lacy, Jacqueline,Kimberly. Was left Kai was starting to like the attention he was getting form Kimberly and lacy wasn't to bad. Before Kai turned away he saw Kaila standing in the hallway with a soft smile over her lips – she was wearing lipstick now , since when ?


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean you need more time?" His head was starting to pound again now, reaching for the glass of water Kai's cool crimson eyes watched the man stand in front of him stuttering.

"We are so close to breaking this Will contract sir I promise, its just there some legal difficulties." The man stuttered over his words, he knew Kai wanted this done already and it wasn't. Voltaire knew his business.

Taking a long swallow the Russian lifted his eyes and stood up from his chair. " There are four girls left and I need to make one of them my wife." He looked to the scrawny man. "Do you even understand what that means?" he snapped now and looked to the large windows wishing he was anywhere but here.

"Sir.." the man attempted but Kai silenced him with only one glare.

"No you don't, Olivia could do she is naïve and ditty- but I do not want a silly fan girl attached to my name I want intelligence." The Russian frowned. "Jacqueline is intelligent to much so." Kai almost smiled saying her name made him think of her long legs and green catlike eyes. "Lacy- she is a save option I suppose no surprises in her background that we could find... And Kimberly"

"Sir.." Kaila walked in holding a steaming cup of coffee. "Your coffee and breakfast is ready too." She watched the lawyer look to her almost puzzled before remembering who she was. Kaila had her rich brown hair down today the cool breeze and weather threatening with snow had her feel like letting her hair down literately. "Mr Snide." The brunette added.

"You can go for now snide- don't keep me waiting any longer." with that the man slipped form the office- turning his attention to the smell of coffee and perfume he spoke again. "No muffin today?" Kai asked a slight smirk over his lips.

"NO sorry sir, I didn't get to making nay fresh and I know you don't like the shor..." He silenced her holding a hand up.

"What's with the "sir" today ? How did I manage to upset you this time?" Smirking he could see her cheeks colour slightly before she looked to the coffee on his desk.

"I am not upset, just cant believe we are a few days away from wedding bells." And there it was she was jealous and upset by how fast this process was moving, Kaila had been working with Kai for a long time and slight hints and flirts but they where both very stubborn.

Rolling his eyes to sipped the strong black coffee relaxing for a moment. She was right it was coming close to time now.

He had to get a back up plan and fast, or the Russian was facing taking one of the girls for a bride.

"To the final four!" Kimberly cheered the sound of her glass chime against against the others. Olivia almost squealed with excitement making the other 3 laugh at the outburst.

"Sometimes Olivia I still wonder how you got here." Lacy said sipping the juice form her champagne class. "Your so sweet and girls I bet your a innocent too." She added with a cheeky smile. Then Olivia's cheek went bright read and her mouth made a slight Oh...

"OH stop teasing the girl lacy." Kimberly said starching out her long legs on the luxuriates chair.

"You know there has to be something that Mr wonderful likes about her." She added lifting her sunglasses then setting them back down. The cold air was sweeping in throw the open window making Kimberly's hair stands on end.

Walking into the breakfast room Kai looked over the faces of the girls they haven't noticed him yet, he could see them relaxed talking, maybe June was the one causing trouble. His eyes went to Jacqueline – she still had the same mysterious smile over her lips, she knew something he wanted to find out what it was. " Am I interrupting you?" He asked pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Of course not Kai." Lacy said with a sparkling smile leaning forward . "Come sit by me." She offered quickly, Kai was tempted.

"No sit by me." Jacqueline licked her lips slightly suggestively. Buts something made him pause when he noticed what was in front of Jacqueline. "You want some ?"She offered filling her spoon with the dark almost black substance and dipped it with tomato sauce.

"What is that shit? It smells" Kai visibly cringed at the sight of the guy mess that Jacqueline slipped into her mouth.

"Caviare Kai, don't tease." She licked her lips. "I know its abit early for it but I craved it so good." She added but suddenly her stomach dropped easily by the look at Kai's face.

"Get out." The Russian said with a frown. " I cannot stand that stuff it smells like rotten fish." He added and walked outside feeling disgusted ." Jacqueline better be out by midday." He added.

One more down 3 to go. Kai looked around the large lush garden looking for some quite, its almost to quiet suddenly the Russian frowned he hasn't seen Kaila in a while– she must be up to something.

AN: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it ! Thank you to my amazing support. As this story draws closer to a end I want to thank you for patients. Please leave a comment saying who you think should stand at the alter. Xxx Love Marchellv


	10. Chapter 10

I want to marry Kai Hiwatari  
Chapter 10.

"Hi, you're up here alone?" The soft voice came throw the balcony door, Kaila appeared throw the door, she made her way towards him holding two mugs in her hands.

"Enjoying the peace and quiet." The Russian commented watching her carefully, she stepped into the cool night air wearing a bright red caught and Kai noticed it really did bright out the color of her deep brown hair.

"I brought you hot chocolate." Kaila stated with a slight smile over her lips. She was nervous stepping towards him Kai accepted the cup his expression unreadable like it has always been. Yet there was time she could feel his mood changes, the way his eyes would look into nothing when he was thinking deeply or sparkle when he had a less then good thought.

"Thanks I guess." Letting the cup warm his hands the Russian looked back up to the stars, he could hear the way Kaila shifted her weight form one foot to another – she wanted to say something but seems couldn't get it out of her mouth. "Spit it out." He demanded before bringing the warm hot chocolate to his lips.

"May I sit down?" she asked yet sat down in any case. "Have you decided between the girls?" The brunet asked moving her mug from one hand to the other and then back again.

"I am sending lacy home in the morning" He stated sipping the brew. "She's a ditz I don't need a stupid woman running about annoying me any longer. Today I caught her sneaking into my bedroom with almost nothing on." A slight grin appeared over his lips.

"You didn't!" Kaila felt pale all off a sudden jealousy flared up in the young girl; it was stronger than when she was Olivia stroking his shoulders in the garden this afternoon… this is going to be the death of her.

Rolling his eyes Kai took another swallow. "What do you take me for? "He said tempted to wind his personal assistant up a little more. " DO you think I would take her into my room and do nasty unspeakable things?" He asked again watching the brunettes' face turn a shade of crimson even in the dark he could see it. "No Kaila. I did not."

"Oh?" she paused tying to think of the correct words to day but nothing came to mind, so instead she changed to subject. "Two left June and Olivia…. Will you tell lacy she is dismissed tomorrow?" Kaila asked curiously.

"No, you can do that." He said not bothered. Kai simply wanted to avoid the dramatic tears that might be shed. "I want a date witch each off the girls left, after my meeting with my lawyers to finely a few things I'll make up my mind then." The Russian stated but the truth was he had already made up his mind.

"Kai… there is something important I think we should talk about." Kaila said biting down on her lower lip. The young brunette will not be able to keep this up much longer if he takes a wife she is deciding whether or not she should find another job – on where she won't develop feelings for her boss.

"Latter, I have a head ack." The Russian simply said his eyes went over her once more before he sipped the last of the hot chocolate handing her the empty cup. "Good night Kaila" he dismissed the brunette and almost smiled at her puzzled expression as she nodded and stoop up again.

"Good night – sweet dreams" Kaila said before walking back inside her head full of what tomorrow might bring.

_/_/_

_**AN: **__Hey HEY! Sorry for my absence! I lost inspiration for this story for a while but I owe it to everyone that reads this and the story to finish it so I am back. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! as the last chapter will possibly be out tomorrow ! sad to see it end but thanks so much for the amazing support ! be sure to check out some of my other work and leave a comment xx lots of love xx marchellv_


	11. Chapter 11 The Ending

I want to marry Kai Hiwatari

Last chapter.

June was beautiful, her long legs on display by the short black cocktail dress she was wearing, her pale creamy skin would suit on a doll, yet the fiery model smiled in confidence as she walked in the high heels that would make most girls stumble.

"Kai." Her voice almost purrs as she touched the hook of his arm. Her hair was done professionally and there was not a string out of place- she would be a trophy wife. The Russian knew that no matter where he would go with June everyone would sit up notice the tall attractive female – she was the type of woman that enjoys being on display and that was slightly off putting.

"You ready?" the Russian asked letting his eyes run over her body one more time before they walked into the restaurant.

"I am always ready Kai." She smiled and winked to the man that she was sure she would marry. June was intelligent and beautiful she knew the qualities were something any man would beg for... Yet with Kai she felt nervous so much so that once or twice the red head second guessed her-self.

The evening went great, enjoying a fine meal that could suit a king, June was careful not to eat too much yet not to eat like a bird- observing Kai she noticed he frowned whenever you only order a salad.

The Russian frowned he felt a strange nagging feeling in his gut that would not go away, Kai tolled himself to forget it that it did not matter . He was with a very attractive woman that would not keep her hands off him yet there was a strange troubling thought in the back of his mind.

"How do you feel about having children?" The powerful male asked the important question, he one day wanted a son …

June hide the frown and thought of a answer for a moment then smiled. "I suppose having one kid would suit a couple, but not anytime to fast enjoying married live is just as important don't you think?" A perfect answer. Kai nodded but still he didn't feel like himself and it was starting to annoyed him.

"Darling Is something the matter?" The red haired model asked as they walked out of the restaurant her hand resting elegantly on the hook of his arm.

What was the matter? Kai thought but there was no solution to it… "I will tell you my decision in the morning." He said simply but as his words came out she wrapped her arms around his neck in a smooth elegant movement. The Russian did not have enough time to react before her lips crushed against him the smell of her perfume was strong the way her lips moved with skill and experience made him kiss her back but in a moment he broke the kiss taking her gently by her shoulders.

"June." Kai spoke seriously his tone firm as he looked onto her soft makeup face and catlike green eyes. "My choice is final; no amount of kissing will change that."

"Of course." She didn't sound offended at the least. "I was simply giving you something to remember as you make that choice." She was playing a very dangers game – and Kai did not like losing.

"Olivia." It was Kaila's voice that made the younger woman sit up with bright eyes. "Mr. Hiwatari wishes to speak with you." The words pained Kaila to say. It was a brief moment last night that put everything in prospective for the brunette assistant – the moment when he saw June and Kai kiss.

"What's his mood like?" The girl asked she was unsure if she should be excited or scared.

Kaila knew that her boss was on the phone with his lawyers all morning, and something in the air had changed, this morning he gave her a arrogant half smile that nearly broke her heart. "I don't know Olivia. He's waiting in the Blue drawing room." Kaila said honestly – Kai had not told her the choice he was making – but hers was made she had left her letter of resignation on the Russians desk this morning.

"Wish me luck!" Olivia chirped and quickly checked herself in the hallway mirror before disappearing into the halls that lead to Drawing room.

Olivia stepped throw the doors into the possibility of being Mrs. Hiwatari- she would have never guessed she could come this far. "Kai!" He spoke softly but then paused seeing June already sitting on the large white sofa her legs crossed with a cheeky smile over her lips- what was this about ? Did he pick June?

"Good your both here." Sanding up from his seat near the burning chimney fire Kai picked up two glasses of champagne and handed it to each girl. "We are celebrating." He smirked.

Excitedly June took the glass and looked form Kai to the very confused Olivia. "Are you going to tell us what we are celebrating darling?" June asked stroking one finger around the rim of her glass watching Kai move with the authority he demanded.

"Yes. This 'game' has come to an end and I have news for both of you." Kai's crimson eyes watched the woman - they were so different yet the same goal June was a beauty that would fit into the social life of being rich and famous – but Kai seldom attended any of the parties designed to show off power and money.

Olivia looked more meek and innocent, she made him think of a mouse quiet yet obedient, no real fire or fight in her, would the petite girl ever challenge him in anyway ?

Kai took a swallow of his champagne and kept himself from grinning. "I won't be marrying either of you." The worlds where followed by the sound of Junes champagne glass hitting the floor and shattering into pieces…..

Zipping up her last bag the brunette browned it looked like it could burst at any moment. The door opened. "I am not done yet but you can take the first two bags down to the car Walter." Kaila said to the butler – or she assumed it was.

"Is that so? And just where do you think you're going?" She spun around to see Kai Hiwatari leaning against the door frame, he looked astounding and powerful his crimson eyes looked at her with a fierce intent despite the almost smirk on his lips.

"Didn't you get the resignation letter I left…" Kaila picked up her perfume bottle to slip it into a bag, trying keeping her hands busy so not to react to him.

"Oh I saw it, and I ignored it." He spoke and stepped deeper into the room enjoying the look of both anger and surprise on the brunettes face.

She set down the bottle and crossed her arms. "You can't ignore it. I can't work for you when you're getting married."

He cut her off "Why are you going to be jealous?" The Russian grinned and stopped right in front of her, he could see her cheeks turn a soft red.

"Don't start with that, and don't tease me about it. " Attempting to stand her ground her stance was starting to crumble around her . "I saw you and June Kai, and I don't think I could handle ever seeing that again."

"Stop being a fool. Should I tell you off for spying or being a bad spy?" The Russian snapped and smirked. "You didn't see me push her away did you? I sent both of them home." Kai spoke remembering the slap June had almost given him but his reflexes were faster than her angry hand.

"What you do you mean? You're not getting married….. But your grandfathers will?" Kaila blinked, the young assistant wasn't sure what was happening – had he found a way about of the conditions of his grandfather's will or was he going to suggest she marr….

"No don't pull that face." Kai rolled his eyes. "I paid those lawyers an arm and leg and seems they finely found a way out of my doomed situation. I am not marrying anyone …. Yet." Watching as the words registered to the brunette something inside Kai seemed to feel better – the troubled feeling that had been plagued him was lifting seeing her eyes brighten up made a different.

"Well don't I feel draft now… about that resignation." Kai interrupted her before she could start her nervous talking.

"Forget about it – but I don't think it would be appropriate if you dated your boss – its in poor taste Kaila." It was true when he read that ridicules resignation letter he was tempted to throw it in her face and give her something to think about – yet knowing he won't see her again put a different weight on his chest.

"Kai are you suggestion we date?" She lit up her eyes glazed up to the crimson in his, she could see emotions in his eyes most of the time, and she saw it now burning like a fire in the depths of his soul.

Rolling his eyes playfully "I am suggesting dinner for a start." The Businessman said feeling more human than he has in some time.

Kailas arms warped around his waist in a nervous hug and for a moment Kai's cheeks flared feeling them warm up. The Russian shook his head and sighed before he hugged the female back. He could feel her heart pounding against him vividly, Kai had always suspected her crush for him she had made it obvious yet he did not except his own feelings to be similar to wards his assistant. Kai would never admit it to anyone even hard to admit to himself the brunette did stir him not just his body that warmed. Kaila wasn't a trophy wife or an obedient meek mouse, she had passion and seemed to have a talent for being clumsy yet something about her … it was beautiful.

"Kai…." Kaila looked up at him from where she stood in his arms, feeing warm and protected the brunette raised to her toes, the way he looked back down at her made her heart jolt. His head came down to meet hers.

A taste of her lips, softly her lips kissed his letting him taste what he had wondered more and more what it would taste like. Soon taking control of the kiss with dominance and urgency, pulling her tighter against him and gaining more accesses the powerful man left her gasping for breath and red faced- not that his own cheeks where not touched by the brief moment.

"Go get ready for dinner or I might just go eat on my own."

_**AN: **__ Thank you everyone for your support on this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this story asmuch as I did writing it I do feel sad to end it was great fun, do you think they will live happly ever after ? Or will a model come back for revenge ? haha I'll leave that up to your imagination. Thanks to my best friend for the kick up the ass when I need it and the support. Who was yoru favorit girl in the mansion ? would love to hear from everyone. Thanks again ! with lots off love this was the end of I want to marry Kai Hiwatari …. Love x MarchellV_


End file.
